dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Claire Belial
Claire Belial full name Claire Yaegaki Belial is a main female protagonist in DxD - The Last Amagiri. She is the daughter of Claire Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki. Claire was later brought to Hagun Island after the death of her parents at the hands of the Old Devils and Zekram Bael and the Church. There on Hagun Island, she encountered Kensei Amagiri and Alice Evangelista. Soon after the Hagun Island Rebellion, Claire now lives in the Amagiri Residence Appearance At first, Claire was a nine-year-old with a graceful face like her cousin and mother along with long grey-haired and matching eyes. During her initial meeting with Kensei, she was first seen dressed in a clothing fit for a girl of noble birth. However, Claire switched the light clothes worn by the other captives on Hagun Island. Soon after the death of Kensei, she cut her hair short to show her determination to fight. As a fifteen-year-old, she is a petite young girl with her hair still as short as before yet far more well-groomed including a black headband. Having attended a normal high school, she is seen to be dressed in a normal school uniform. Personality Claire is initially shown to be energetic and cute as she would normally jump in Kensei's arms the moment she sees him after returning to a fight viewing him as an older brother figure. She is also mature for her age as she acts as their main caretaker for both him and Alice in their first residence as neither of them are able to cook a proper meal on their own, as well as making it a habit to them off whenever they do anything either wrong and/or reckless. Though she viewed Kensei as an "older brother" at first, Claire later started to develop genuine feelings towards him and she desires to be viewed as a woman in his eyes instead of just a little sister. Despite being cute and kind to those close to her, it is seen that she can be quiet rude to those she doesn't like or aren't close to, which has been further attributed toward Hisui who also likes Kensei causing her to act jealous around her and ironically act like a little sister. Due to the loss of her parents and her mother's Peerage, Claire developed a fear of losing the people close to her and after the "death" of Kensei, she had fallen into a deep depression and later started to act like a more different and serious person. History Claire is the daughter of the High-Class Devil from the Belial Household, Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki an Exorcist of the Protestant Church. She was raised in secret in Kuoh Town, which her mother had governed at the time without ever telling her relatives in fear of what the upper ups would all do to their daughter if they found out about her existence. Claire had lived viewing her mother's peerage as being apart of her family, as well as being taught a number of things from each of them, particularly her mother's Queen who she viewed as her aunt. She would also be visited by her father who was also stationed in the Church in Kuoh Town, who brought her gifts and even talked with her. One day, she had woken up to her home being attacked by her father who had later left Claire with her mother's Queen to escape, while he left to assist her mother. Powers & Abilities Great Demonic Power: Claire possesses exceptional demonic power and talent for her age. She has shown to have greater technique and control of her demonic power to a much higher degree than most High-Class Devils, her demonic aura is a silverish color. *'Worthlessness:' As a member of the Belial Clan, Claire has the power to nullify the abilities of people and items as long as she understands their properties. Similar to Diehauser, if applied into her attacks, she can inflict damage, while nullifying any kind of defensive power that her opponent has. Enhanced Speed: Claire is seen to be fast enough to avoid the monsters in Gehenna. Flight: Being Half-Devil, Claire can fly using her wings. Equipment |Waito Nemeshisu}}: Claire's sacred gear and main weapon that hold the spirit of the Nemesis Angel, Radueriel, an angel who rival that of the Ten Seraph. It lets her create numerous angelic weapons at her disposal as long as she can imagine them. Trivia *Claire's name is a simple letter exchange with her mother: replacing the letters e and a. *Her design is based on Shizuku Kurogane from Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan and Emilia Gudenburg from Hundred. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users